Steve Ahn
Steve In Chang Ahn is a former episode director and storyboard artist for Voltron: Legendary Defender. He finished working on the series in March of 2017.Steve Ahn's Tumblr Ahn has directed episodes up through Season Four. Ahn's next project is his own creation titled Blossom Detective Holmes: Selfie with a Strange Intruder. Series Role * Episode Director * Storyboard Artist Steve Ahn studied at California Institute of the Arts and offers online art workshops through his Gumroad account.Steve Ahn's Twitter Ahn is the creative mind likely responsible for the more dynamic animation shots of the series and comically animated scenes.AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos, Lauren Montgomery, and Jeremy Shada As a fan of anime, he often inserts references to other series such as Golden Boy for Matthew Holt meeting Allura, and the FLCL homage during the scene where Lance milks a cow.Steve Ahn's Twitter He has been credited for the direction of 13 episodes. Episode Credits Season One * The Rise of Voltron - Storyboard Artist, Director * The Fall of the Castle of Lions - Director * Return to the Balmera - Director * Collection and Extraction - Director Season Two * Across the Universe - Director * Eye of the Storm - Director * The Blade of Marmora - Director * Stayin' Alive - Director Season Three * Changing of the Guard - Director * The Journey - Director Season Four * Reunion - Director * Black Site - Director * A New Defender - Director Gallery Ahn-Korra.png|Korra as Voltron. Vol1Iss1CoverNYCC.png|Vol. 1 #1 cover for New York Comic Con 2016. Ahn-80sPoster.png|Fake 80's movie poster. Ahn-AlluraBlackFriday.png|Allura shopping for Black Friday. Ahn-AlluraHanbok.png|Allura dressed in hanbok. Ahn-AlluraPidgeS2.png|Allura and Pidge promote Season Two. Ahn-AlluraWarrior.png|Allura as a warrior. Ahn-CoranKing.png|Coran as a king. Ahn-HunkNYCC2016.png|Hunk promotes New York Comic Con 2016. Ahn-HunkPidge.png|Hunk and Pidge. Ahn-Keith.png|Keith. Ahn-KeithGoku.png|Keith as Goku. Ahn-KeithInk.png|Keith. Ahn-KeithInk2.png|Keith. Ahn-KeithPidge.png|Follower milestones with Keith and Pidge. Ahn-KeithSelfie.png|Keith and Pidge. Ahn-KeithSwordsman.png|Keith as a swordsman. Ahn-KeithSwordsman2.png|Keith as a swordsman. Ahn-KeithWonderCon2017.png|Keith promoting Wonder-Con 2017. Ahn-KeithBTS.png|Keith as V. Ahn-LanceBoxer.png|Lance as a boxer with Coran. Ahn-LanceHunkSDCC2016.png|Lance and Hunk promote San Diego Comic-Con 2016. Ahn-LanceKeithShiro.png|Lance, Keith, and Shiro. Ahn-LancePidge.png|Lance and Pidge. Ahn-Pidge30K.png|Follower milestone with Pidge. Ahn-PidgeNYCC2016.png|Pidge. Ahn-ShiroInk.png|Shiro. Ahn-Shiro.png|Shiro. Ahn-AlluraFF15.png|Allura as Luna. Ahn-HunkFF15.png|Hunk as Ignis. Ahn-KeithFF15.png|Keith as Noctis. Ahn-LanceFF15.png|Lance as Prompto. Ahn-PidgeFF15.png|Pidge as Cindy. Ahn-ShiroFF15.png|Shiro as Gladiolus. Ahn-VoltronFF15.png|Complete Final Fantasy XV crossover. Ahn-VoltronKaraoke.png|Team Voltron karaoke. Ahn-VoltronNadia.png|Team Voltron as Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. Ahn-VoltronLupin.png|Allura, Keith, and Lance parody Lupin III. Ahn-VoltronRun.png|Paladins running. Ahn-WacomArtist.png|Keith as an artist for Wacom panel at Kumoricon 2017. Ahn-VoltronLastDay.png|Paladins for Ahn's last day on Voltron. Ahn-ShiroSkylar.png|Shiro and Ahn's character Skylar Holmes. Trivia * The wrong birthday coordinates given for Matthew Holt in Reunion is the birthday for Steve Ahn. * Ahn makes a cameo as an Arusian along with Christine Bian, Eugene Lee, and Christie Tseng.Eugene Lee's Instagram, Lauren Montgomery's Instagram * Ahn has cited Shiro's scene of lying in the snow during The Journey as his most proudest moment in his animation career.Steve Ahn's Instagram * Ahn appears to be close friends with Eugene Lee; they frequently appear as audience members together at Voltron panels and as guests together for Wacom panels at conventions. * Ahn's last day working on Voltron was March 3, 2017. He quit his job to work on his own personal animation project titled Blossom Detective Holmes which features a Tumblr and Kickstarter. The premiere episode is a four minute-long short. External Links * ArtStation * deviantART * Instagram * Facebook * Gumroad * Twitter * Tumblr * Vimeo * Steve Ahn on IMDb References Category:Show Staff